


Hollow Man

by Guinevak



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Mild Profanity, Spot The Lampshade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Defense took a lot of projects under its wing. Some were conspicuous failures." --<i>Cyteen</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caora (Soujin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujin/gifts).



Bucky’d always looked younger than he was — spacers did, who spent half their lives in jump-space; they’d been old enough to drink, in station reckoning, by the time Bucky’s voice changed. ( _Damn unfair_ , Bucky complained, _you’re a year younger than me and_ I’m _the one who gets ID-checked, Steve, you bastard_ —)

He didn’t anymore. Tall and strong and broad-shouldered like his cousins, hard lines around his mouth. And something just— gone, behind his eyes. Like the Union soldiers. Like every horror story Steve had ever figured for wartime propaganda, even as a kid— and wasn’t sure, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Further developments at http://reseunewinter.tumblr.com/


End file.
